Princess Prodigy
by suspensegirl
Summary: Young child Leia is enjoying her childhood, normal as can be when one night she has a nightmare and it's not ordinary. Does Leia have powers? Can she see into the past?
1. Suspicious Scenes

**_This story takes place between Ep. 3 and Ep.4. It's a tale about Leia mostly. I might include Luke as well. I'm not sure. Leia is about five-seven years old at the time…when suddenly she experiences a nightmare—an unordinary one._**

**Ch.1-Suspicious Scenes**

Deep in the shadows of the night, a quiet, still voice spoke in the darkness.

"_Leia."_

_"Leia."_

_"Leia."_

Young Princess Leia sprung up from her bed sheets. She looked around her room in confusion, and then lay back to sleep. She was a young child of beautiful significance. Bouncy brunette curls. Shining brown eyes. Beauty beyond recognition…just like her mother. Her _real_ mother.

Again, dreams haunted her…

_"Leia."_ _The voice spoke again. A sweet voice. A fortelling voice. Or perhaps, a past voice…then, a scene unfolded itself._

_"You're a good person! Don't do this!" a young, pregnant, beautiful woman spoke to a handsome man of darkness on a volcano planet. The vision became blurry. Words were spoken, but not heard. Scene of struggle. Of hopelessness. Of death. Then, more words. More tears. Anger. _

_"All I want is your love," the name was muffled._

_"Love can't save you! Only my new powers can do that!" the young man shouted to the young damsel in distress. Then, he choked her. His eyes cried. He was struggling. He was in pain. He didn't want to do what he did, but he did it…why?_

"Mommy!" young Leia screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. The dreams were too hideous, and she didn't understand. She had had nightmares before, but never had they been so close to home. They were real, Leia knew.

She opened her eyes and wouldn't let them close. She couldn't take the visions. The horror. The fear.

Racing steps grew near to Leia's bedroom as her "mother" entered her room.

"What is it?" she asked, holding Leia close.

"A nightmare," Leia's eyes depicted such a scene of horror that was imaginable to the naked eye. She said no more, but clung to her mother and eventually…fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: What do you think? I know its short…but it's just a start. Let me know. Thanks for Reading and please DO review!**


	2. What to do

**Ch.2-What to do**

The next morning, dawn crept into the cracks of the Organa palace. Breha Organa woke silently, and retreated to the kitchen, but not before kissing her daughter's calm face. _Poor, sweet child._ She thought.

When entering the tiled floor, Breha noticed her husband, Bail, sipping a warm drink by the large kitchen windows.

"Morning," he said, gazing out on the beautiful Alderaan. Breha came up silently and rested her head on his shoulder. She heaved a big sigh.

"What is it?" he asked, turning towards her. Breha remained silent, and gazed fearfully out at the view.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, forcing her to face him. She looked into his eyes, and she was scared.

"Yes," she said, a sparkling tear trickling down the side of her face.

"Oh Breha," he said, holding her close and kissing her forehead lightly.

"I don't know when it'll stop," she said breathlessly.

"Was it the same nightmare?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Breha shouted, making her way to the counter and slamming her fist down upon it. Bail stood completely still, gazing at his wife in concern. He said nothing. "This is the fourth time this week," she said, lowering her head to touch the marble counter. Bail moved forward and caressed her shoulders lovingly.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in her ear.

"How?" she asked, turning to face him. "She won't even tell me what they're about?" Breha allowed her body to be held by her husband's strong arms. "How much do you really know about where you got her? Is there something I should know?"

Bail thought deeply.

"I told you. I got her from the remaining Jedi," he said.

"But who is she from? Who are her parents? Her mother? Do they love her? Did they ever?" Breha asked.

"Oh sweety, you worry too much."

"Do I?" Breha asked.

The rest of the morning was spent in complete anxiety. Until Leia came prawling out of her room to enjoy the company of her parents. Her loving parents. It was as though nothing had happened…or as though she didn't want to remember.

"How did you sleep, sweety?" Bail asked Leia.

"Pretty good," she said nodding, and chowing away at her breakfast. Bail glanced quickly into his wife's eyes. They shared the same expression. Confusion. Worry. Fear.

………………………………………

**A/N: Again, I know it's short. But I don't have much time…hope you liked it! Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. I promised

**Ch.3—"I promised"**

Leia spent the whole afternoon in the backyard of her magnificent home. She loved to chase butterflies, and name them too. She often wanted a playmate, but the Organa parents felt the need to keep her hidden from reality for just a little longer. She danced among the fields, and created stories for herself. Stories with other people, people who understood.

Meanwhile, Breha Organa rocked herself anxiously on the patio chair about twenty feet away from Leia, and within inches of her husband's gaze.

"It'll be alright," Bail said, stopping her anxious movements.

"You're not telling me something," Breha said, getting right to the point. Bail turned away from his wife, and stared into space searching for an answer. He sighed deeply.

"What is it? Why can't tell me?" she asked, concerned.

"It doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't what?" she said, rising to her feet. "I'm your wife! I should be concerned with anything having to do with you!" she shouted.

"You don't understand," he said, gazing at her with pain dripping from his soul. "I promised." Breha didn't understand, and why should she? She had no idea what was going on, what had gone on…what was going to happen. Their eyes locked for awhile, and then slowly slipped away as the sun began to set.

"Mommy!" Leia called, running forth from the field of flowers. "I have something for you!" she said, opening her palm to reveal some wildflowers she had found in the corner of her playpen.

"Oh thank-you, sweetie!" Breha said, receiving the flowers and hugging her daughter. Before Leia ran off, Breha grabbed her arm and pulled her close again.

"What is it, mommy?" Leia asked, clinging to her mother.

"Oh…nothing, it's just…." Breha was speechless. All she could do was look deep into her daughter's eyes and try to find a meaning behind them…behind those beautiful, brown spheres.

"What, mommy?" Leia asked again. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." Breha smiled.

"Sweetie, will you tell me what you've been dreaming?" Leia gasped.

"I can't mommy."

"Why?"

"It's a secret," she said, looking away from her mother. Breha stopped her daughter, and forced her to look into her eyes in all seriousness.

"Leia, you have to tell me."

"I don't want to!" she cried, running into her home. A few moments later, Breha heard the door slam. She looked up at her husband after she had gone inside. He was holding Leia, who was nearly fast asleep. He gave her a look of concern, just like he had been doing all day. Breha looked away, and cried. _She promised…_

……………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Dreamy Result

Ch.4—A "Dreamy" Result

_Darkness. Then, light. Then, a scene flashed before her eyes. A meadow._

_"I don't know…" the young woman muttered under her breath teasingly. She was the same woman from the previous dream, but she wasn't pregnant. Her beautiful brunette curls bounced about her shoulders. Her doe-brown eyes danced with those of the one sitting just across from her. He was young, handsome, and his clear blue eyes were breathtaking. You could tell just by a single glance, that he cared so much for this beautiful lady. He could barely take his eyes off of her._

_"You just don't want to tell me," he said. They smiled at each other. They giggled. The scene disappeared into a fuzzy, blue blur. Now, a new scene unfolded itself. A dim scene. There was a long tunnel, and a two people standing in a low cart. Two chained people. The same two people from before. _

_The man looked at her lovingly and spoke._

_"Don't be afraid," he said. The woman looked at him._

_"I'm not afraid to die." The man looked away, until she spoke again._

_"I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." The man looked up, curious and confused._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I love you," she said sincerely._

_"You love me?" he asked, gaping for the right reaction. There was a pause. A longing. A…a…_

"Leia, get up sweetie," Breha shook her daughter awake.

"No, mommy," she said, stuffing her face under her pillow.

"But daddy is waiting for us at the breakfast table," Breha said. "Half the day is gone…you never sleep this late." Leia looked up at her mother. She looked into her eyes and saw the love. _This is not my mother…_

"Breha, why am I here?" Leia asked. Breha's eyes went wide.

"Sweety, what are you getting at?" she asked, worried.

"You're not my mother, and I want to know who is," Leia said, with determined eyes. Breha looked away. She let a stray tear fall down her face.

"Breha," she said.

"I don't know, Leia," she said, holding her face tenderly. "I have nothing to say." Leia looked down upon her bed, and brushed her hand against it.

"Does daddy know?" she asked. Breha was silent.

"Yes," Breha said crying. She ran out of the room.

……………………………………………..

"Bail Organa! Who are you and why can't you tell me?" Breha shouted at her husband, who was reclining in the living room. He looked up at her and stared sincerely.

"Your daughter knows I am not her mother, and it is clearly from her dreams. So, if she knows, and you know, and she doesn't understand, and you do…tell me, or so help me, I will leave you," she said, letting the tears fall freely. Bail stood up and embraced his wife.

"Do you remember Anakin Skywalker? The young boy from Tattoine who saved the Jedi's necks and became one of them?" he asked sincerely. Breha sat down on a nearby chair.

"Yes," she said.

"And do you remember the beautiful, young maiden who was the queen of Naboo and later the Senator?"

"Miss Amidala?" Breha questioned. Bail nodded.

"They married."

"Oh," she said. Suddenly it was all so clear to Breha. She didn't know the back-up story, but maybe she didn't have to. It was clear enough. Jedi. Senator. Forbidden love. Pressure. Yes, there were still some things she was unclear about, but she didn't have to know it all right now.

"They are Leia's parents," Bail said. She hugged him.

"Thank-you," she said.

…………………………………

"Breha," Leia said, creeping into the room. Breha and Bail looked up. "Tell me about my real mommy," she said. Breha looked away, and nearly cried. Bail's eyes flew open, but then he turned to his wife, and whispered sweetly into her ear.

"It's alright. We can do this…together." Breha smiled, and turned toward her daughter.

"Come her sweetie," she said. Leia excited herself, and bound onto Breha's lap. She whispered into her ear. "I love you, mommy."

………………………………………………..

**A/N: So…….what do you think? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! REPLY! THANKS FOR READING! Lol.**


End file.
